Karaoke
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: All three couples go to the same new karaoke bar, not knowing they'd meet up. What happens on this kinky night when the couples tell how they really feel through singing? HirokixNowaki, UsagixMisaki, MiyagixShinobu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiroki and Nowaki's house, 10:30 A.M**_

Nowaki woke up in his and Hiroki's bed, yawning. He looked down at his older lover, and smiled. Hiroki was smiling in his sleep, seeming like he was having a good dream. Nowaki ruffled his hair and kissed him softly.

"You're so cute Hiro-san."

"You romantic pervert." Hiroki said, turning away from Nowaki.

"You're awake." Nowaki said. Hiroki nodded slightly and got out of bed. He started to get dressed and asked what time it was. Nowaki looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's 10:30."

"I'm late! Goddamnit! This is all your fault!" Hiroki yelled, getting dressed faster. He ran in and out of the bedroom, to the bathroom, and to the living room.

"I thought your class wasn't until 12?" Nowaki called, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"I still have to prepare for my materials and considering the professor, he'll have me doing more work if I'm late!" Hiroki got all his stuff together and was about to rush out of the house, before he turned to Nowaki.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well. I know how fast you can ride your bike… And I'll be even more late… And I can't believe I'm doing this… But can you give me a ride on your bike please?" Hiroki asked, furiously blushing.

"No problem Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled, with a smile that said, "I'm so happy."

_**A couple minutes later…**_

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Hiroki said, holding onto Nowaki's back while riding on the bike.

"It's fine. I'm enjoying it." Nowaki smiled as he rode his bike down to M university.

"Of course you are…" The assistant professor mumbled, glaring at anyone who dare look at him.

"You don't have any work today, right?" Hiroki asked Nowaki.

"Yep. Free all day. All your classes are over at 5, right?" Nowaki asked Hiroki.

"Yeah, only 2 classes today. " Hiroki said, looking at the school as they approached.

"Then… Do you want to go to this new karaoke bar that just opened up? We haven't had a date in forever Hiro-san."

"No way." Hiroki said, bluntly denying it, as much as he wanted to go on date.

"We're here…" Nowaki said, stopping at the school gate.

"I'll be home later."

"Alright…"

'He's doing it again! I won't let him jerk me around like this, that brat!' Hiroki thought, glaring at Nowaki.

"See you lat-

Before Hiroki could say goodbye, Nowaki grabbed him for a goodbye kiss. College students looked at them and silently snickered.

"You jerk! Why-

"See you later Hiro-san." Before Hiroki could say anything else, Nowaki hopped on his bike and rode off.

"I'm going to kill him later… He did that on purpose that brat!" Hiroki mumbled under his breath. He started to walk into the school, until he heard some of his kids giggling at him. Hiroki turned to them and glared.

"Mention this ever, and I'll fail you for the rest of time!" Hiroki said. They all stopped laughing and became pale in the face. Hiroki walked to his office in silence and began to get his materials ready.

"At least the professor isn't here… I can work in peace." Hiroki said, beginning to work.

_**1 hour earlier, 9:30, Shinobu's apartment**_

Miyagi woke up and yawned. He looked around the room, then down, to see Shinobu holding onto his arm. Miyagi pondered for a moment, to wonder why he was in Shinobu's apartment.

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

_**Flashback**_

_Upon arriving home , drunk, Miyagi stumbled into Shinobu's apartment, without thinking he had the key with him, getting them mixed up. Shinobu was waiting at the door, and when he saw the older man, he immediately stood up and hugged him._

"_You've finally come over!" Shinobu said, excited that Miyagi finally came over on his own free will._

"_Why are you in my apartment Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi slurred. Shinobu, realizing he is drunk, sighs and leads Miyagi to the bathroom.  
"Well, it's better that your came to my house drunk, then not coming at all." Shinobu starts to clean him up, but Miyagi slowly touched Shinobu._

"_What are you doing? Stop it." Shinobu cried. Miyagi shoves him against the wall, kisses him and he does this and that to him, making Shinobu moan while he does so._

"_M-Miyagi, stop it! W-wait until later… Ah!" Shinobu cried, small moans escaping his mouth in the process._

"_But this little guy doesn't want me to stop." Miyagi said, smirking._

_Miyagi then proceeds to cart Shinobu to the bedroom, to have better sex._

"Thus bringing us to now…" Miyagi once again looked down at his younger lover and sighed.

"So this is what his house looks like…" Miyagi examined his room. It was dull, with nothing on the walls, and no clocks anywhere.

"Wonder why there's no clocks… Maybe I'll get him one…." Miyagi said, drifting back to sleep.

_**2 hours later…**_

Shinobu woke up, thinking back to last night and blushing. "I wonder if is he has work today."

Miyagi, upon being a light sleeper, shot out of bed, and quickly ran over to his apartment.

"I'm guessing he does." Shinobu got up out of bed, quickly got dressed, walked out, and went to Miyagi's apartment.

"Agh! It's 11:30! Kamijo's going to kill me!" Shinobu glared in the distance as he thought of Hiroki and Miyagi doing stuff in his office.

"Hey! I have no classes today, and you have no "homework", right? So we're going to this karaoke bar tonight. Okay? Okay. I'll be in the car." Shinobu called, obviously jealous. Miyagi's mouth dropped open, and he thought, 'Terrorist! Stupid terrorist!'

_**Back at the university, 11:50**_

'Where the hell is he? Class starts in ten minutes!' Hiroki thought, pacing back and forth, like a worried father whose daughter stayed out to late.  
And at that moment, Miyagi burst into the office, with a small teenage boy in tow.

"Where have you been professor? Class starts in 9 minutes!" Hiroki scolded Miyagi, as they both gathered their materials for the class.

"Miyagi-"

"Bother me later Shinobu!" Miyagi said, dragging Hiroki off to class, as Shinobu sat there in the office, alone.

_**3 hours and 20 minutes earlier, 8:30, unknown**_

"Ugh… Where am I?" Misaki asked himself, looking around the room, slowly becoming mortified as he found out where he was. Usagi's toy paradise. Toys were still everywhere, random bears and what not on the bed. Random toys hanging from the ceiling, and not to mention the eerie atmosphere just admitting from the owner of the house.  
"Oh crap…" Misaki mumbled, looking down at Usagi. The boy slowly got up, but before he could get even two feet away, he had stepped on a talking toy, slowly awakening the nightmare, that was Usami Akihiko.

"Damnit…" Misaki looked back at Usagi and frowned.

"Misaki…" Usagi mumbled

"Y-yes great lord Usami-Sensei?" Misaki's face paled.

"Where do you think you're going?" Usagi asked, pulling the boy back onto the bed.

"Ah! No! Don't do that! I'll do anything besides this!" Usagi smirked at his panicking lover.

"Well then, do you want to go to a new karaoke bar tonight? I just finished work."

"Karaoke? I love karaoke! Let's go!" Misaki smiled, not only trying to get out of this situation but also trying to do something fun tonight besides having sex with Usagi.

"Alright. I'll pick you up from your class later then." Usagi said, proceeding to have fun with the younger boy.

"Hey! Wait! You stupid lying rabbit!" Misaki yelled.

_**1 hour later**_

Misaki was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Usagi to eat together, like they would normally do every day. Misaki was in a bad mood, due to Usagi having his way this morning and jerking the younger boy around still. Usagi however, entered the room with a uncharacteristically good aura emitting from him and a happy smile on his face, unlike usual mornings. Misaki glared at him.

"Hey, when's your first class?" It's at 12." Misaki said, flipping an omelet. "Oh really?" Usagi smirked and walked over to the boy. "No! I mean 10:30! Ah-"

Usagi then proceeded to do this and that to his lover, once again. An hour and thirty minutes passed until Usagi was done pummeling, sucking, and groping the boy. They ate breakfast in the thirty minutes they had left, until Usagi had to drop Misaki off at the university. When Misaki was exiting the car, Usagi promptly reminded Misaki about the date, and how he'll pick him up later. Misaki nodded, and hastily and angrily walked off to his class. Usagi smiled after him and drove off.

_**M University, 12:00, Literature department**_

Miyagi is in a bad mood, as he grades papers for Hiroki, as Hiroki teaches the class, once again being stuck with all the work.

'Why am I stuck with all the work? Again!' Hiroki thought, glaring at the professor with a sideways glance.

'Why does Kamijo do all my work? Now I have to go to that stupid karaoke bar, with stupid Shinobu, and I don't want to! I'd rather go with Kamijo, because then we can drink together!' Miyagi thought, as he mumbled under his breath.

The kids in class, instead of paying attention to Hiroki, stared oddly at Miyagi, whispering.

'Usually Kamijo's in a bad mood, but today it's Professor Miyagi…' Misaki thought, sighing and paled in the face.

Unknown to everyone, Shinobu is outside the door, stalking Miyagi (obviously), and mumbling how that stupid assistant professor of his is going to steal Miyagi away and how he hates him.

After class, Miyagi had no work for Hiroki, so Hiroki went home to his complaining lover.

"Hi Hiro-san…"

"I'm not going to give in to the face Nowaki. Forget it."

". . . . . ."

"Nowaki?" Hiroki looked at Nowaki, seeing his dejected face from being rejected by him. Hiroki turned away and sat on the couch.

". . . . ."

"Nowaki! Stop being a brat! It's not that important!" Hiroki yelled at his roommate, still denying the date he wanted to go on. The only reason he didn't want to go on the date, because of bad drunk parties he would have with the professor at karaoke bars.

". . . . . . " Hiroki looked at Nowaki once again.

"Sorry Hiro-san." Nowaki said, going into their room, with his dejected face still.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hiroki asked himself, worried that his lover might hate him. He hesitantly walked into their room. Nowaki was sitting on the bed, with his face in the same expression. Hiroki looked at him with sad eyes, and walked to his lover. Nowaki looked up at him, and soon became surprised as Hiroki straddled him.

"H-Hiro-san?"

"D-do you really want to go on that date?" Hiroki asked, looking into Nowaki's eyes. Nowaki nodded, and wrapped his arms around Hiroki to bring him closer to him.

"It'd make me very happy…" Nowaki whispered. Hiroki sighed.

"…fine…" Hiroki mumbled, embracing the younger boy back.

'He's so cute when he gives in.' Nowaki thought, grinning. "Thank you Hiro-san."

"Brat…"

_**M university, Miyagi's office**_

"Why do we have to go Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked, annoyed at Shinobu.

"Because I want to go on a date with you!"

"Is this because of Kamijo?" Shinobu blew up in a blush.

"No! We're going on that date, whether I have to drag you there or not!"

"Yeah yeah." Miyagi waved his hand to shoo Shinobu away, so he could finish his work.

"We're going tonight Miyagi."

"I know. I'd like a date with you. Even though I don't want it to be karaoke." Miyagi said.

Shinobu's face turned scarlet, and he sat down on the couch and remained quiet, as Miyagi did his work.

_**Usagi's house, Misaki's room**_

"What do you want Usagi-san?"

"Just wondering if you can read something over for me."

"Are you teasing me?" Misaki looked at Akihiko.

"Nope. Can you read this over?" Akihiko handed a manuscript to Misaki, and smiled. Misaki skimmed the first page, and scowled at his lover.

"You bastard! Now I'm defiantly not going on that date with you!" Misaki said, throwing the manuscript back to Akihiko. Akihiko laughed and caught his lover in an embrace.

"You're going. You know you want to."

"No I don't! Stupid rabbit!" Misaki yelled, struggling in Akihiko's grasp.

* * *

**Hello everyone. So, in the same night/morning, I've uploaded three stories. I surprise myself sometimes. And to think, they're all Yaoi! I think I've found my calling. Anyways, me and my sister worked on this together, and decided to write it. I type, and we both get ideas. I like it so far. This is going to be a twoshot, because... Well, you'll see why. And I have to rate this M because, well, Usagi just had to have sex with Misaki. Haha, but really, rated M for reasons. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell your friends, review, and criticism is welcome! :D Oh, and expect the next chapter in the next two weeks or so, no later! Promise!**

**In the distance...**  
**?: Upload your other stories you stupid writer! NOW!**

**Au-chan: I should be updating those, shouldn't I? Haha! Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Au-chan: Alright. I have to do this at the beginning. I mean, you should include a disclaimer in at least one chapter of your stories, unless you know that they won't get banned. Anyways! I don't own any of the songs used or Junjou Romantica. If I did, well, I'd probably be rich. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Karaoke bar, inside, 6:30**_

"Professor?" "Kamijo!" Miyagi lunged when he saw his assistant professor. Nowaki, being the jealous boyfriend that he was, quickly moved Hiroki to the side. Shinobu simultaneously went to grab Miyagi's pant leg, making him fall flat in his face.

"Why me?" Miyagi mumbled, incoherently swearing.

"Hiroki?"

"Akihiko? What are you doing here?" Hiroki asked, disheartened to see Akihiko.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Akihiko said back.

"Hello Usami-san. Nice to see you again." Nowaki said, holding out his hand. Akihiko shook his hand and smirked lightly.

"Hello Kamijo's boyfriend." Miyagi said, quickly getting up and putting out his hand for Nowaki to shake.

"It's Nowaki." Nowaki said, slightly shaking Miyagi's hand. Miyagi smiled, knowing how jealous Nowaki was.

"Nice to meet you."

"Let's go Miyagi." Shinobu said, pulling at Miyagi's sleeve.

"Just wait a second. Takahashi-kun? Is that you?" Miyagi asked, peering into the shadows at which Misaki was hiding, too embarrassed to be with Akihiko at the moment. Akihiko however, pulled the college student out and held him by his side.

"Takahashi? Why are you with Akihiko?" Hiroki asked, staring at the two.

"Misaki is-

"He's my landlord!" Misaki interrupted quickly, before Akihiko could say anything about them going out. The novelist glared at Misaki, and Misaki paled. He knew he was going to get it later.

"That's interesting…" Hiroki nodded, not knowing what to think of them.

"Let's go karaoke now." Shinobu growled, pulling at his lover's sleeve.

"Wait! How about we all go karaoke together? It's more fun in a group! And we can have dinner too. Please… Join us." Miyagi said, his eyes begging. As much as Miyagi wanted to be alone with Shinobu, he didn't trust himself, due to what happened last night.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki looked up at Nowaki. Nowaki silently growled, but smiled at his lover.

"Sure."

"Let's go Usagi-san!" Misaki said, not wanting to be alone with Akihiko in a private booth. Misaki knew all too well what would happen if they were. Akihiko glared heavily off into the distance.

"Fine…"

"All right! Let's go get a public booth and order dinner." Miyagi said, dragging Shinobu off to the paying counter.

"Do we just wait here?" Hiroki asked, wondering if it was such a good idea to karaoke with Miyagi and Akihiko, with Nowaki watching them.

"I guess…" Akihiko sighed, having an idea twist and turn in his head about the whole day so far.

"Guys! This way!" Miyagi said, waving them over to one of the public booth's. The four guys walked over to Miyagi and Shinobu. They all put their coats on the seats, and sat down by their lovers.

A waiter came over to the boys some time later, and they ordered some sushi along with some beers. As they were eating, Miyagi asked who wants to sing first.

"If none of you will sing, I'll point to whoever, and then you have to sing. Or else you pay the bill for this." Miyagi threatened. Nowaki and Hiroki continued to eat the sushi, not wanting to sing first. Misaki and Akihiko were also eating, and whispering to each other. Shinobu sat in his seat quietly, not wanting to be here with all these people.

"If none of you-

"I'll sing!" Misaki volunteered, getting up. He took the microphone from the machine, and picked a song at random.

"Won't say I'm in love?" Misaki shrugged, not quite understanding what English words meant, but knew how to say them. The music started to play and Misaki began to sing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history - been there, done that!" Misaki sung as the music played. The five other men stared at Misaki, tuning into his good singing. It was probably years of practice, singing karaoke with his older brother.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the Earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you girl, you can't conceal it we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of." He sung, not understanding that the song was portraying his feeling towards Akihiko.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no. You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." Akihiko smirked at his lover's song choice, secretly knowing why he was singing the song.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "get a grip, girl", unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh…" Misaki sang, swaying to the song.

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up, that ya got, got, got it bad."

"No chance! No way, I won't say it, no, no! Give up, give in check the grin you're in love. This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doin' flips read our lips you're in love. You're way off base I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it! Girl, don't be proud it's O.K you're in love. Oh… At least out loud, I won't say I'm in… love." Misaki finished, the song stopping all together.

"That felt good!" Misaki said out loud simultaneously thinking 'I haven't gone to karaoke since I moved in with Usagi-san.' He put the microphone back in the machine, and sat down next to a smirking Akihiko.

"What is it?" Misaki asked, a small blush forming on his face.

"Oh nothing."

"That was good Takahashi-kun. Who's up next?" Miyagi said, putting some sushi in his mouth.

"I'll go." Nowaki said, smiling. He had a secret passion for karaoke, though he'd never tell Hiro-san, or anybody else for that matter. He took the microphone from the machine, and picked a song at random.

"If it's love." Nowaki said, turning to look at Hiroki, then back at the screen. The music started to play, and Nowaki started to sing when the words appeared.

"While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it. I'm not in it to win it, and there's a thousand ways you can skin it." Nowaki sang, not having a bad voice at all. Hiroki blushed when Miyagi and Akihiko smirked at him.

"My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer. Remember winger, I digress, I confess you are the best thing in my life."

"But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife, there's no happy endings, no Henry Lee, but you are the greatest thing about me." Hiroki put his hands in his face, hiding his deep blush, knowing how bad Miyagi would tease him later.

"If it's love and we decide that it's forever no one else could do it better. If it's love and we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whenever. And if I'm addicted to loving you. And you're addicted to my love too. We can be them two birds of a feather, that flock together. Love, love, got to have something to keep us together. Love, Love, that's enough for me." Nowaki sang happily, knowing how much the song resembled him and Hiroki.

"Took a loan on a house I own, can't be a queen bee without a bee throne. I wanna buy ya everything except cologne, 'cause it's poison. We can travel to Spain where the rain falls mainly on the plain side and sing, 'cause it is we can laugh, we can sing have ten kids and give them everything."

Hiroki pondered for a moment. 'Wait… What the hell do you mean have ten kids? Oh wait… It's just a song… Nothing more…" Hiroki held a panicked face. Nowaki saw this, and worried for a second. He continued to sing, promising himself he'd ask Hiroki about it later.

"Hold our cell phones up in the air and just be glad we made it here alive. On a spinning ball in the middle of space! I love you from your toes to your face!"

"If it's love and we decide that it's forever no one else could do it better. If it's love and we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whenever. And if I'm addicted to loving you. And you're addicted to my love too. We can be them two birds of a feather, that flock together. Love, love, got to have something to keep us together. Love, Love, that's enough for me."

"You can move in, I won't ask where you've been, 'cause everybody has a past. When we're older we'll do it all over again…"

"When everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it. I'm not in it to win it, I'm in it for you." Nowaki glanced at Hiroki and smiled lovingly. Hiroki caught his stare, and smiled a small smile back.

"If it's love and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whenever… Then the rest is just whenever."

"If it's love and we decide that it's forever no one else could do it better. And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love too. We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together. Love, love. Got to have something to keep us together. Love, love. Got to have something to keep us together. Love, love. That's enough for me…" Nowaki finished singing, and put the microphone back, as the music ended.

"Good job." Miyagi said, taking a drink of his beer. Nowaki nodded, and sat down next to Hiroki. Hiroki looked at him.

"That was good." Hiroki whispered. Nowaki looked at him, and foolishly grinned at his lover.

"Alright! Kamijo why don't you go next?" Miyagi suggested.

"What? No way! Why don't you go?" Hiroki argued.

'I kind of want to hear Miyagi sing…' Shinobu thought.

"Why don't you go Miyagi?" Shinobu said, in what he believed to be an endearing voice, but actually to everyone else it sounded like a demon spawn.

"Okay!" Miyagi said, half threatened. The other boys scooted about an inch away from where Shinobu was sitting. Miyagi stood up, picked the microphone up from the machine, and picked a song at random.

"If you're not the one…" Miyagi shrugged, as the music came on.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?" Miyagi sang, swaying playfully back and forth to the song.

"I never know what the future brings, but I know you are here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with…"

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" Shinobu blushed. Miyagi was a decent singer, and he felt the song was spilling Miyagi's feelings out. But he also wondered why there were only English songs until now.

"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?" Miyagi snickered silently at the lyrics. Shinobu as his wife, yeah right.

"I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with… And I wish that you could be the one I die with. And I'm prayin' you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life."

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" Miyagi sang a little seriously, but still swaying side to side playfully.

"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today. 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right and though I can't be with you tonight. You know my heart is by your side."

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" The song finished, and Miyagi held out the microphone.

"Your turn Kamijo." Kamijo sighed and stood up. He snatched the microphone away from Miyagi and picked a song at random.

"I don't want to miss a thing…" Hiroki shuddered, knowing this song was going to portray some stupid feeling to Nowaki, making him grin not stop for the rest of eternity.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping; while you're far away and dreaming." Hiroki started to sing as the music played. He swayed a little, then stopped, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." All the boys tuned into his decent voice.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing." Nowaki smiled at Hiroki.

"Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever!" Hiroki closed his eyes, memorizing the chorus and continuing to sing.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing."

"I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Yeah! Yeah, yeah!"

"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing."

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…." Hiroki smiled a bit, and thought of Nowaki. A small blush crept onto his face, and became a bigger blush by the seconds.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep… Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing." Hiroki finished the song, and put the microphone down. His face was red, and he knew Nowaki was smiling and staring at him. He sat down quickly, about three inches from where Nowaki was sitting.

"That was good Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered. Hiroki shuddered, and covered his face.

"I'll go next." Shinobu offered, standing up. He went over to the machine, picked up the microphone, picked a song at random, and started to listen to the music. He looked at the screen, and started to sing.

"Get a load of me, get a load of you walkin' down the street and I hardly know you. It's just like we were meant to be. Holding hands with you, when we're out at night. Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right, and I've got someone waiting too." Miyagi laughed at Shinobu's singing. He wasn't a bad singer, he just sounded like a girl when he sung. Shinobu glared at Miyagi quickly then back at the screen.

"What it is, it's just the beginning. We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming."

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" Shinobu lightly blushed.

"Isn't this the best part of breakin' up? Finding someone else you can't get enough of, someone who wants to be with you too."

"It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch. Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch. But wouldn't it be beautiful?" Shinobu had heard this song in Australia before. He knew it was sung by a girl, and he bet Miyagi was laughing because he was singing like a girl.

"Here we go, we're at the beginning. We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning!" Miyagi started to burst out laughing, hearing how much this song resembled Shinobu. He was probably half drunk, because he wouldn't laugh at Shinobu in public.

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"

"High enough for you to make me wonder. Where it's goin'? High enough for you to pull me under. Somethings growin'. Out of this that we can't control, baby I am dyin'."

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?"

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Whenever I think about you…" The song finished, and Shinobu practically slammed the microphone into the socket. He was pissed, because Miyagi had laughed at him. He was also pissed, just because he was pissed.

"Good job Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi said. Shinobu blushed faintly, then realized Miyagi was half drunk.

"Are you going to sing Usagi-san?" Misaki asked. Akihiko looked at him, and shrugged. He got up, picked up the microphone, and picked a song at random. He smirked at his song choice, and knew how much Misaki was going to blush from it, once he told him what the song was about when they got home. The music started to play, and he started to sing.

"We got the afternoon. You got this room for two. One thing I've left to do, discover me, discoverin' you, oh." All the boys looked at Akihiko. He wasn't tone deaf. It wasn't like you couldn't listen to him. But his voice was really weird, and it wasn't a singing voice. Maybe all he really could do was write novels.

"One mile to every inch of, your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue, uh uh uh." Misaki swayed to the music. He could understand it, but had no idea what it meant.

"And if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be a while." Akihiko smirked as he looked back at Misaki.

"Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland."

"Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face. I love the shape you take, when crawlin' towards the pillowcase." Akihiko was about to laugh, but continued to sing.

"You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it. I'll never let your head hit the bed, without my hand behind it."

"You want love? We'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be a while."

"Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland."

"Damn baby, you frustrate me. I know you're mine, all mine, all mine. But you look so good, it hurts sometimes…" Hiroki looked at Misaki, and laughed a bit. He found it funny that this kid was Akihiko's roommate. And not to mention the way the two glanced at each other, Hiroki just knew they were lovers.

"Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland, oh no." Akihiko's song finished and he put the microphone back.

"Well, that was fun!" Hiroki yawned.

"Wait! Why don't we do duets now?" Miyagi suggested. Akihiko smirked as he sat down next to a happy Misaki.

"What? No way!" Hiroki argued. He looked at Nowaki, but Nowaki just stared at him with his dejected face.

"Oh fine. But we're not first." Hiroki said, giving in.

"Alright then!" Miyagi smiled. Before they got to the duets, they finished their food, and ordered some more beer.

Miyagi looked at Shinobu, Shinobu having a longing face to sing with Miyagi.

"Why don't you sing with me Kamijo?" Miyagi said, taking his arm.

"What? No way! Why would I sing with you?" He asked trying to snatch his hand away.

"If you don't sing with me, I'll pile up your work so high that you won't be able to see the light of day ever again." Miyagi threatened, whispering into his ear.

"Damn it…" Hiroki said. They both grabbed a microphone, and Miyagi picked a song at random.

The music started to play, and they both looked at the screen.

"Help, I need somebody! Help, not just anybody! Help, you know I need someone! Help!" They sang according to the screen.

"When I was younger, so much younger than today. I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone I'm not so self-assured. Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors." Miyagi sang, with Hiroki singing background vocals.

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me?" Miyagi sung, staring at Hiroki.

"And now my life has changed in oh so many ways. My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure. I know that I just need you like I've never done before." Hiroki thanked that song was not a duet, because he didn't have to sing that much.

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me?"

"When I was younger, so much younger than today. I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone I'm not so self-assured. Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors."

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me? Help me, help me, ooo." The song finished, and Hiroki sighed. They both put their microphones back, and Miyagi sat down.

'At least I only had to sing background vocals…' Hiroki thought, taking a seat.

"Hiro-san! Can we sing?" Nowaki asked, feeling jealous.

"I just sung! Come on!" Hiroki said, not wanting to sing again. Nowaki gave him his dejected face, and Hiroki covered it.

"Fine! But you better be thankful, brat." Nowaki grinned, and they both got up. They took the microphones, and Nowaki picked a song at random. The music started to play, and Nowaki started to sing.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you." Nowaki looked at Hiroki, and entwined his hand with his. Hiroki blushed, but didn't let go.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment; turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you." Hiroki sung, blushing.

"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light; you're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you." The younger boy sung, wanting to hold Hiroki tight in his arms.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me." Hiroki sung, not daring to look at Nowaki.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too, that's all I ask of you." Nowaki sung.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me..." Hiroki let the last line linger on his lips.

"You know I do." Nowaki whispered, just low enough for Hiroki to hear.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you..." They both sang, smiling soft smiles. The music played, as the song was reaching its climax.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too… Love me, that's all I ask of you…" They both finished the last line, and the music ended.

"Hiro-san. I love you…" He whispered right in his ear. All the other boys stared at the two, seeing how deep they were in the song. They both put the microphones away, and sat down, their hands still entwined.

"Alright then… Who's next?" Miyagi asked, smiling softly at Hiroki and Nowaki.

"I want Hiroki to sing with me." Akihiko said, standing up, and pulling his childhood friend away from his lover.

"I just sung! What the hell?" Akihiko smirked evilly, and Hiroki gulped, knowing if he didn't sing, something bad would happen. Nowaki pouted as Hiroki and Akihiko picked up the microphones, and picked a song at random.

"I've been living with a shadow over head. I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed. I've been lonely for so long. Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on." Akihiko sang.

"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, just in case I ever need them again someday. I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind." Hiroki sang, half depressed that he had to sing with Akihiko, of all people.

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love. Oh…" They both sang, thinking of their lovers.

"I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine. I've been searching but I just don't see the signs. I know that it's out there. There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere." Akihiko sang, thinking back on when he first met Misaki.

"I've been looking for someone to shed some light, not somebody just to get me through the night. I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions." Hiroki smiled and thought of Nowaki whole heartedly.

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love. And if I open my heart again, I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end." They both sang.

"There are moments if I don't know if it's real. Or if anybody feels the way I feel. I need inspiration, not just another negotiation." Hiroki sang, honestly relating to this verse in the song.

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love. And if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do, and if you'll help me to start again, you'll know I'll be there for you in the end." They finished, the music stopping. They put the microphones back, and sat next to their lovers. Nowaki squeezed Hiroki's hand, and Hiroki squeezed back.

"Let's go next Misaki."

"I don't want to!" Misaki whined.

"You're such a liar." Akihiko pulled Misaki up, and they both picked up the microphones. Akihiko picked a song at random, and smirked.

"Sometimes when we touch?" Misaki shrugged.

"Misaki." Akihiko whispered in his ear what the song said in Japanese, and Misaki's jaw dropped.

"NO WAY! I'm not singing this!" Akihiko held onto the boy's collar, and the music started to play.

"Damn it…"

"You ask me if I love you and I choke on my reply. I'd rather hurt you honestly than mislead you with a lie." Misaki sang, not understanding what the song meant, but wanting to know.

"And who am I to judge you on what you say or do? I'm only just beginning to see the real you." Akihiko smiled at the younger boy.

"And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much, and I have to close my eyes and hide. I wanna hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry. I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides." They both sang. Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hand, and kissed it.

"W-wha…" Misaki didn't argue, because he had to keep singing.

"Romance and all its strategy, leaves me battling with my pride. But through the insecurity some tenderness survives." Misaki blushed, not looking at Akihiko.

"I'm just another writer, still trapped within my truth. A hesitant prize fighter, still trapped within my youth." Akihiko sung, continuing to smile.

"And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much, and I have to close my eyes and hide. I wanna hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry. I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides." They both sang.

"At times I'd like to break you and drive you to your knees." Akihiko sung.

"At times I'd like to break through and hold you endlessly. At times I understand you and I know how hard you've tried. I've watched while love commands you and I've watched love pass you by." Misaki sung.

"At times I think we're drifters still searching for a friend. A brother or a sister but then the passion flares again!" They both sang.

"And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much, and I have to close my eyes and hide. I wanna hold you till I die. Till we both break down and cry. I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides…" They stopped singing and the song finished. Akihiko smiled and dragged Misaki back to his seat after they put the microphones back.

"Miyagi! Let's sing!"

"Why Shinobu-chin?"

"Let's just go!" Shinobu pulled Miyagi up to the karaoke machine, and handed him a microphone. He picked a song at random, and the music started to play.

**(A/N: Miyagi is the one in the parentheses.)** "Whoa! Huh! Huh! (Aww, Baby) I'm having me a party (I don't think I can come)  
Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party (Nah, I think I'll stay at home)  
Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot (Startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot (Baby, maybe I should)  
Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one (Guess I could be there)  
Come on and join the fun (What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you that it...

It doesn't matter what you wear 'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there (Whoa!)

I'm having a party. A party for two. Invitin' nobody. Nobody but you." They paused for a second but then continued to sing.

You'll be sexy in your socks (We could polish the floors)  
In case that anybody knocks (Let's lock all the doors)  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do (I'm gonna do with you)  
I wanna try something new (I wanna try it, too)  
I tell you that it...

(It doesn't matter) uh, uh (What I wear) ('Cause it's only gonna be) You and me there

I'm having a party. A party for two (yeah). Ain't invitin' nobody. Nobody but you (yeah)  
Yeah, you.

(I'm here) You're there (That's all) we really need (We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty  
(Just) Just you and me (Don't) Don't think about it now (Don't) Don't even doubt it now  
(I'm inviting you to a) party for two (Whoa!)

shake it, shake it  
(Come on baby!)

Aww, all the things I'm gonna do (I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm gonna try something new with you, boy (I wanna try that, too) I'll tell you that it..

It doesn't matter what you wear ('Cause it's only gonna be) It's only gonna be you and me  
(Awwwww, yeah)

I'm havin' a party (A little bitty party baby) A party for two It's just me and you  
(That's right) Invitin' noboby I ain't inviting anybody (Nobody baby) nobody but you

Come on, Come on (Come on, Come on) Come on, Come on, Come on (Come on, Come on, yeah) Come on, Come on (Come on, Come on) Come on, Come on, Come on (Come on, Come on, yeah) (Just you and me there)

That was great!  
(Let's do it again!)" The song ended, and Miyagi put his microphone back.

"I want to sing a different song Miyagi. That sucked!" Shinobu complained. Miyagi sighed, and whispered into Shinobu's ear, making the younger boy's whole body go into a blush.

"Oh wow. It's pretty late. We should be heading home." Hiroki said, getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Yeah. I have work tomorrow, so let's head home quickly Hiro-san." Nowaki said, grabbing his coat and taking Hiroki's hand in his.

"Yeah yeah. See you guys later." Hiroki said, dragging Nowaki out of there.

"Let's hurry home Shinobu-chin." Miyagi grinned. Shinbou nodded, grabbed their coats and they walked out.

"I guess I'm paying. Ah well. They'll just have to take it out of their paychecks." Akihiko whispered.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked, putting on his coat.

"Oh yeah. After you went to school today, I bought this place." Akihiko smiled.

And before he went to pick up Misaki, Akihiko had rigged this very booth, (actually the whole place), choosing songs for whatever suited them. Akihiko had bought the karaoke bar, setting up all three couples, just so he could get more material for his BL books. It was all a conspiracy, and you'd be surprised at how many screaming fangirls want to work for a famous, hot writer. Not like he would ever tell Misaki that.

"You irresponsible bastard! Save your money!" Misaki yelled, hitting his arm.

"Haha. It's okay, it's okay. I have enough money for a while." Akihiko laughed.

"Yeah right. Let's just go home." Misaki said, walking out of the karaoke place. Akihiko followed him out, and the two went home hand in hand.

_**Shinbou's apartment  
**_

"Ah! Miyagi…"

"I promised you this, didn't I? It's better than the song." Miyagi whispered, kissing Shinbou roughly.

"Mm…"

_**Hiroki and Nowaki's apartment**_

"That was a fun date, right Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked his lover.

"Yeah…"

"Something wrong?"

"No… Let's just go to bed." Hiroki said, taking Nowaki's hand and leading them to the bed. Nowaki grinned, with a thousand little hearts coming out of his teeth.

_**Unknown to everyone…**_

"Usami-sensei, where are we exactly?"

"This is my secret karaoke room."

"Then why did we spend money earlier?"

"Well, I bought this when for you this morning when you were at school. You said you liked to karaoke."

"You irresponsible novelist! Stop spending your money on me!" Misaki yelled, even though he was really happy.

"Ah you know you don't really care." Akihiko said, dragging Misaki into the room, closing the door, and starting to "karaoke."

Maybe karaoke wasn't so bad. Maybe going on dates with their uke's really wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

**Au-chan: Done! Haha! I feel so special. Anyways. This is completed! I hope you liked it. **

**Songs used: (Misaki)Won't say I'm in love- Hercules **

**(Nowaki) If it's love- Train**

**(Miyagi) If you're not the one- Daniel Bedingfield**

**(Hiroki) I don't want to miss a thing- Aerosmith**

**(Shinobu) Why can't I?- Liz Phair**

**(Akihiko) Your body is a wonderland- John Mayer**

**(Miyagi and Hiroki) Help- The Beatles**

**(Hiroki and Nowaki) All I ask of you- Phantom of the Opera musical**

**(Akihiko and Hiroki) Way back into love- Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant**

**(Misaki and Akihiko) Sometimes when we touch- Dan Hill and... Some girl that I don't know.**

**(Shinobu and Miyagi) Party for two- Shania Twain and Billy Currington **

**Alright. There's all the songs. I highly recommend that you listen to all of them when you read this. It's very important that you do. **

**Now, if you're confused about anything, just review or PM me. I'd be happy to explain whatever the hell you're confused about. :D**

**The one thing that everyone might be confused about is the Misaki understanding English, but not knowing what it means. It's like a English person reading something in Spanish like "Porkay?" (don't know if I spelled that right) You know how to say it, but you don't know what it means. (For anyone who cares, it means 'Why?' in Spanish.) So, that's what it means when Misaki knew what it said, but didn't understand what it meant. (Unless you already knew that...)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed, tell your friends if they liked Junjou Romantica and you liked this, review if you loved it, and criticism is highly welcome!  
**


End file.
